Time Stands Still
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Klaus remembers the memories he had with his sister Rebekah over the years. She was the one who was never supposed to betray him. But she was daggered again which left him wondering what led them to this?


Klaus waited for the door to close signaling that Stefan had left to hide his sister from his enemies along with himself. His cheek was still stained from the rare emotion he felt right before he ended his sister's life yet again. Her last words still ran through his mind not giving him peace.

_"Go right ahead, laugh at the girl who loved too easily… but I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love."_

For the first time in what felt like centuries Rebekah had scared her older brother beyond expectation. Thoughts of their bond flashed before him but the last memory wasn't so pleasant. Her taunting pushed him to drive the stake deep into his chest not once reconsidering his options. Yet now that he was once again alone while walking through his mansion his mind led him to a room he thought he would avoid for at least a month.

There was his younger sister's vacant room. He didn't think she would leave anything behind once she decided to move out on her own. As always she overreacted to his actions and chose to leave him but he knew she would come back soon enough. People and memories got in the way which left him without a younger sister for the next couple of months, perhaps even years.

If only she was able to hold off from feeling something for every male suitor that looked her way. Most of the problems consisted from Rebekah's choice of men. They always ended up endangering them in some way. Klaus' purpose was to protect his family yet his love struck sister caused more problems every few decades.

An item on her table caught Klaus' attention and he walked over to it. It seemed to be an photo album but he didn't recall Rebekah taking any pictures, let alone keep them. Carefully the Original flipped through the flimsy book trying not to get struck by the emotions clawing at him. Inside there were his sketches dating back to his pathetic human days. She had saved drawings of them all together as humans but it also included all the centuries that they spent together. Elijah, Kol and even his few Finn sketches found their way inside this treasured photo album. Yet this meant Rebekah had left this when she moved out. Her final action to prove that the last part of his family had chosen to leave him.

Klaus no longer had a family for the rest of his eternal life. But Rebekah was the one that stayed by his side after each indiscretion, after each petty fight and after every useless conversion involving his hybrids. Over the years their bond seemed to weaken yet in the end it was this town that broke them. The town where everything began was where everything ended.

Klaus threw the book on the ground as soon as the memories all flooded back at him.

* * *

**He was 7**

Niklaus ran through the fields enjoying the freedom he felt being alone this one afternoon. His father was hunting with Finn which meant he could enjoy the sunlight without worrying about getting punished. His back took a few more days to stop bleeding and hurting from the last time. He could barely walk after accidentally spilling some water Elijah had brought from the stream.

His father got red and pulled out the scary sharp whip. Niklaus tried not to cry like Finn told him last time but it hurt him. He didn't want to spill the water but he was stupid. He was worthless which was why he had to be punished. His mother watched without saying anything. She just looked down at her stomach before leaving him alone crying. This happened many times so he had the and ages ready under his blanket in his home. He wrapped them around quickly not paying much attention to the way they drooped.

Today they were too itchy for the young boy while he ran around which made him yank them off and throw them somewhere. He would get new ones once his father came back in a few days. Screams from the village terrified the young boy yet he turned around running as fast as his legs would take him. His older brother Elijah pushed him out of their parents hut and towards the woman's next to them. Her name was strange and he forgot it but she told him to stay there until she returned.

The time seemed to go by slower and slower. Niklaus thought the night his father locked him out of the caves during the wolf transformation was long and agonizing but this was different. Something was wrong with his mother. He knew it had to be with the fact that her stomach kept getting bigger every few weeks. That was strange for the little boy.

Soon the woman returned with something in her arms. It was wrapped up in a white blanket, the curiosity was killing the boy.

''Niklaus come meet your new little sister. Her name is Rebekah.''

A new sister? Confusion spread through the boy's thoughts. When did his mother have time to find him a sister?

His footsteps were slow and hesitant as he approached the new addition to his family. There was a small pink baby with her eyes closed. Niklaus reached to touch her, suddenly her eyes opened and her petite fingers wrapped around his hand. She was precious and small.

''Bekah.'' The boy whispered at his sister. He promised himself that no one would hurt his little sister for as long as he was around to protect her from the difficult family she had been born into.

* * *

**He was 14**

Nik combed the beautiful horse in front of him. She was a gorgeous mare with a full dark brown coloring to her with some white spots on her snout. He didn't think his mother would let him keep this animal but she seemed distracted and agreed.

His brothers were going fishing soon, this included him. He decided to check on his horse before leaving for the day.

''Nik!''

A blonde little girl ran inside of the stable, her cheeks stained with tears.

''Bekah whats the matter?'' He scooted onto his knees to look straight into his sister's teary eyes.

''Father shouted that if you weren't with the men now then he would kill you. I don't want you to die.'' Soft sobs began to develop from the young girl.

''You know our father isn't serious.'' Nik tried to laugh it off but he knew the threat was far from empty. Years of experience backed up his point nicely.

''But last time when he grabbed you. You had blue marks on your throat. You can't die! Don't leave me.'' The little girl burst into another fit of tears as the last punishment flashed in both their minds. That night was the worst one yet. Their father was getting stronger with each time.

''I'm not going anywhere sister. I still have years to tease and pick on you, remember that.'' He lifted her face by her chin trying to make eye contact and providing some kind of comfort.

''But-.'' She interrupted.

''But nothing. Now give your big brother a hug before he leaves.'' The girl didn't hesitate to hug her already favorite brother as tightly as her small body would let her.

* * *

**He was 24**

''Bekah! Are you alright?'' Nik lifted his head and the first words to emerge were directed to his sister.

Blood covered her but what came next was even more horrifying. Mikael dragging in a girl from their village before forcing her blood down Rebekah's throat.

Fangs flashed out dripping with blood and veins made a path to her eyes which were darkening quickly.

Nik pushed Mikael out of the way yet it was too late. Rebekah had transformed and he was next.

What had happened to their family?

The next few days were a blurry memory.

* * *

**He was 24 for eternity**

**1114**

A dagger made its way into his chest, it didn't cause any damage but the person behind the attack had his heart ripped out shortly. He was one of the disgusting hunters hoping to capture a vampire. If he was correct then his family would all be daggered. Klaus knew exactly who was the leader of this attack, he was with his little sister right at this very moment.

The bloody red organ fell to the floor with a thud. Klaus fell into a rage running to his sister's room, the image of Alexander daggering her was too much. Regret was written all over her face, now was not the time for regret. Now was time for revenge.

Klaus grabbed a sword then pinned him against the wall before whispering those simple words

''This is for my sister.''

* * *

**He was 24 for eternity**

**1492**

It was the night of the celebration commemorating his birthday. He could careless about this uneventful day except for the gift he was promised long ago. The doppelgänger.

Klaus would finally break the curse inflicted on him by his pathetic mother. He would be free.

Preparations were taking place but something was off. Rebekah usually ordered everyone what to do in order to have everything perfectly arranged. She never missed a chance to celebrate her favorite brother's birthday. This was highly suspicious to Klaus. An investigation was in order, flashing rapidly he reached the door to his sister's room. He could hear her writing, this was an open invitation for him to enter her chambers.

Inside she was in her favorite scarlet gown with stitching perfected on every visible inch. She turned with her eyebrows raised obviously questioning his entry into her chambers without a warning.

''Rebekah, sweetheart why are you not planning an extravagant ball for your dear brother?'' He teased lightly.

''Why not ask your doppelgänger to do it for you?'' She answered sharply, not once breaking eye contact.

Katerina was her name. Rebekah saw the girl before any of her brothers did. She had been the one to stumble upon her in town. She looked exactly like Tatia in every visible way. Rebekah hated her without a second thought at the matter. She destroyed the bond between her brothers. Tatia was a simple whore and no doubt so was this Katerina.

"Jealous of the doppelganger sister?" Klaus smirked infamously.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is about her. She is far from beautiful, she deserves to stay a common peasant. Yet soon she will be your little playmate and I will be forgotten.''

Klaus soothed his sister by stroking her hair which always steadied her nerves.

''Bekah, I will always be here for you. And you will be number one priority.'' He calmly said before heading for the door.

Before closing the door he added ''You are much prettier then that plain doppelgänger.''

A small smile appeared on Rebekah's face as she reached to comb her hair for tonight. There was lots to be done.

* * *

**He was 24 for eternity**

**1920**

''So Stefan enlighten me what makes you worthy of an Original like my sister. She is pure vampire and you are no more than a diluted bloodline.'' Klaus comfortably sat down glaring at his sister's new suitor.

''Don't listen to him Stefan.'' Rebekah stared lovingly into Stefan's eyes kissing him lightly.

''And where's the rest of you family?'' Stefan didn't seem the least bit intimidated but more so curious. Klaus knew he had to prove himself or else all ties with Rebekah would be cut. Plain and simple was the name of this game and Klaus rather enjoyed it.

''Let's see, I killed most of them.'' He grinned proudly. His dimples made a quick appearance.

''But not all.'' Stefan added lightly grazing Rebekah's shoulder with his fingertips.

''Well we all had the chance to choose a side. I simply chose the right one.'' Rebekah smiled at her brother before bringing her attention back to her new suitor.

Klaus raised his glass of scotch but threatened once more for good measure.

''If you break my sister's heart then I will tear out yours. Just a warning.'' His face was serious and vicious.

Rebekah smiled coyly at her brother trying to hide the satisfaction of being protected.

He would always protect his family.

* * *

Klaus turned to lock this room once and for all. He didn't need the trivial memories taking over but the way his heart clenched stopped him. He scooped up the book, holding it tightly to him he exited to his own room. Without another thought the book proudly sat on his desk, inside contained his family memories. Happier times.

Once more he looked at the sketch of them as humans. He held his sister's hand as she stared up at her favorite brother. Klaus tried his best to draw this from memory. Flipping the parchment he wrote the words _''Please forgive me dear sister. Soon enough we will be a family once again. Always and Forever. Love Nik.''_

He tucked the page back, wiping a tear that slipped out.

Rebekah meant the world to him but he couldn't let her live in a world that wasn't safe.

* * *

**This is dedicated to my sister bear Sam! She is perfect and wonderful! I love you!**


End file.
